


A stupid fight.

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to lover kind of story, M/M, a lot of sad emotions, a punch, but a happy ending nonethe less., mention of bullying, tons of sorries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Junmyeon hated Yixing to some extent and was clear about it which made Yixing avoid him like a plague.Being their mutual friend, Baekhyun thought he could fix it if he just invited them in a boat party.It didn't go as well as he planned.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57
Collections: 1001 Tales: Suho/Lay Fic Fest Round 3





	A stupid fight.

For as long as Yixing remembered Junmyeon, the man always criticized him or belittled him. He had no idea why, especially when he was still kind to him.

At some point, he even avoided him.

Junmyeon couldn’t explain to people why Yixing annoyed him.

Maybe it was because he was Luhan’s best friend during high school when Junmyeon himself had tried to befriend Luhan since middle school, or perhaps because Yixing got first place in his school while being the ace of the senior year dance club. At the same time, Junmyeon struggled to be first in his class. Or maybe because Yixing could make tons of friends and make people laugh or make every friend of Junmyeon fall for his charms.

He didn’t know what they liked about Yixing, he wasn’t as smart as Minseok or as great at Dancing as Jongin or as friendly and kind as Jongdae, but people still kept flooding Junmyeon with praises about Yixing. 

“Won’t you even consider talking to him?” Baekhyun asked during one of the nights Junmyeon got to hang out with someone without dragging Yixing with them. Baekhyun was Junmyeon’s friend first, but like always, he became Yixing’s friend during their second year of high school. “Yixing was always nice to you. The guy is avoiding you a lot lately.” 

“Good, I don’t want to see him anymore,” Junmyeon commented with a sigh of relief, despite the annoyance that filled his lungs. He noticed Baekhyun’s expression and set his cup of brandy down before facing his friend and explaining, “look, I met him during high school, which is what? Seven years ago? And from the second he showed up in my life, he fucked it up. He got everything easily while I struggled to make it.”

“That is not true,” Baekhyun frowned, “he struggled too. Remember that he is Chinese.” 

“Even if! I worked hard to have friends and keep them, but he befriended all of you in a blink of an eye,” Junmyeon was nearly yelling, “whenever I meet you guys, all you talk about is the goddamn Yixing, as if he is some sort of miracle. Like Luhan, for example, I tried since middle school to befriend him and failed, but Yixing showed up and boom! They even call themselves besties. Luhan, to this day, barely talk to me.”

Sighing, Baekhyun pointed out, “That’s because you are mean to Yixing. Myeon, I think you see everything from a wrong perspective. Luhan befriended Yixing because they are both Chinese living in Korea,” Baekhyun paused at Junmyeon’s annoyed expression, “he is so friendly and nice, Myeon, of course, we will be his friends.” 

“Of course,” Junmyeon huffed in displease. 

Baekhyun sighed, “I think you should give him a chance to express himself around you.” Junmyeon declined with the shake of his head at that, but Baekhyun sure wanted to do things his way.

Baekhyun called Junmyeon on the last day of the exams. “Yo, I rented a boat with Yeol and Dae, and we´re planning to go have some fun,” he said happily.

“I am tired, Baek,” Junmyeon grumbled, “will Yixing be there?” 

“I don’t know, but Kyungsoo is coming!” Baekhyun said in a tone, which made Junmyeon cringe despite the smile that crept in his lips. Kyungsoo was an old crush of his and someone who Junmyeon loved spending time with.

“If Kyungsoo is coming, I’ll come too,” Junmyeon said, and Baekhyun simply said he would text Junmyeon the time and place before hanging up. Junmyeon found it super suspicious, but he was tired, so he simply disregarded it and went to his dorm to sleep. 

He indeed met Kyungsoo on the boat Jongdae, Chanyeol and Baekhyun rented for the night. They weren’t going to sail, as there was a storm coming and the sea was moody, so they planned a party there instead. Chicken wings, beer, snacks, sweets, and a blasting stereo was their version of “a party.” 

Junmyeon noticed Yixing as soon as he got in the cabin of the boat and rolled his eyes at the expression on the man’s face. Yixing looked like he ate sour candy. He ignored him, greeting everybody vaguely as he settled down with Kyungsoo and kept on talking about their exams.

Three beers later, Junmyeon felt tipsy but not fully drunk enough not to notice how Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Chanyeol led everybody but him and Yixing outside. He nearly followed them when Baekhyun closed the door after him. “Talk!” Minseok yelled drunkenly, “you won’t leave until you talk.” 

Yixing scoffed, “there is nothing someone like you can say to explain any of the shit you made me go through,” he said softly, but in the deafening silence as the stereo stopped, it rang loud in Jumyeon’s ear.

“I made you go through shit?” he yelled angrily, “you fuck up my life, you steal my friends, you even make me look like a worthless piece of shit in front of my own family, and  _ I made you go through shit?”  _

Yixing stood up at that, planning to get in the small cubicle of the bedroom when Junmyeon held his arm, “who the fuck do you think yourself? You are just a nuisance, a good for nothing, who only goes around to make people miserable!” 

He didn’t expect Yixing to punch him square in the jaw and so hard a splitting pain traveled all the way into his head, “Do you even know what you did? Do you even know what you are doing to the people around you?” Yixing spoke rather coldly, “you go around criticizing me to everyone you know, everyone. Do you know how stressful it is being criticized twenty-four seven? I already hear shit from my family who brought me to this foreign place, expecting me to ace everything, in Korean, which I still struggle with, while keeping my head low.”

Junmyeon kept looking at him, mad but said nothing, and Yixing kept going.

“Did you know people bullied me because of you until Luhan came into my life?” Yixing asked him bitterly, “Luhan can’t forgive you for that, but I said that I let it go, and I did back then and still do right now. They bullied me, kicking me because you, the almighty Kim Junmyeon, the president of the school council, said I wasn’t worth the friendship or the achievements I received. Every friend of yours knows the pain I go through because of you,” Yixing yelled it, “ask them! The mere thought of meeting you brought me anxiety because, like an idiot, I took everything you said to heart.” 

“It is not my fault if any of this happened to you, I didn’t go ask them to bully you, I didn’t ask for any of that to happen to you, but you asked for it! You seeped through my life! I work hard for them to be my friend! I am not like you who show up out of nowhere and just act so friendly until they like you,” Junmyeon yelled back, “but you purposely took my friends, my spotlight, everything away from me.” 

Yixing scoffed, but his expression went grim. Sadness pulling his tone as he said, “Didn’t you ever think that I may have approached your friends so I can be your friend too? Because you made a thick wall between us that I had to try to reach out through every little gap, I could find?” Junmyeon looked away at that, and Yixing decided to leave, so he knocked on the door that opened for him. He smiled at Baekhyun, “it was a nice party, Baekhyun, I am sorry that I got to go. I have work tomorrow.” 

He left the boat and a sad man who sat down in the ground where he left him, shedding one tear.

Yixing doubled the efforts so he wouldn’t have to meet Junmyeon anymore. He even stopped hanging out with his friends whenever he knew Junmyeon was coming. 

Meanwhile, Junmyeon just stopped talking or acting like usual. More often than not, he would sit alone and just be aloof. “Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asked him after a while, “is it about Yixing?” 

Junmyeon shook his head, “I guess I gave up trying.” Kyungsoo frowned, and Junmyeon just smiled at him softly, “how was your date with Baekhyun?” 

Kyungsoo blushed, “how did you know? Did Baekhyun tell you?” Junmyeon shook his head, and Kyungsoo just sighed, telling the silent man about how he and Baekhyun ended up dating in the past three months. 

“Did Yixing know about you too?” Junmyeon asked him finally, “I feel like he knew more about you all than I do.” 

Kyungsoo frowned, complaining, “that is not true. It´s just that you don’t talk to us either, Myeon.” Junmyeon nodded, looking away, and Kyungsoo added, upset, “for as long as I remember you, you were always talking about Yixing. I truly thought you had a crush on him at first.” 

“A crush?” Junmyeon looked at Kyungsoo like he lost his mind before saying, breathlessly, “I was never nice to him, how does it count as having a crush. If anything, I had a crush on you when we first met, not Yixing.” 

Kyungsoo blushed immediately, but Junmyeon just ignored that, focused on his beer. “Do you still have a crush on me?” Kyungsoo asked worriedly, and Junmyeon shook his head, “oh. I am glad.” 

“Don’t worry,” Junmyeon smiled as he stood, “I wish you the best with Baekhyun.” He left, ignoring Kyungsoo’s calls or Baekhyun’s outburst at his departure. He just left, tipsy, cold, and lonely. 

Once he was home, he showered and got ready for bed when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed, planning on ignoring it but found it rude, so he opened the door and found Yixing. The sight of him made Junmyeon turn pale, and he looked away. “What can I help you with, Yixing?” Junmyeon asked, almost inaudibly.

“I stopped hanging with your friends, I stopped showing up in your life, but you still aren’t happy,” Yixing retorted, without raising his voice, “what else do you want me to do?” 

“Just keep hanging out with them,” Junmyeon said suddenly, “they miss you. I’d love to let you in, but I am going to bed, and it would be rude to fall asleep on you.” 

Yixing said nothing for a while before sighing, holding the bridge of his nose and frowned intensely. “What do you want, Kim Junmyeon? Just be honest, for fuck sake,” Yixing hissed, sounding madder than he looked. 

“I want nothing from you,” Junmyeon simply answered, “you can spend time with anyone you want, I won’t be there to fuck your day up like usual.” 

“why not?” Yixing asked again, looking at Junmyeon intensely. The man said nothing, his expression dropping levels, for a moment, and Yixing worriedly asked, “What is it, Junmyeon? You don’t look good.” 

Junmyeon looked up and smiled sadly before stepping back, “go home, Yixing, and rest. I know for a fact that you don’t rest much, so please do.” 

Yixing frowned as Junmyeon looked like he was to close the door and held it, “I’m not going to rest until I understand what is going on with you. Everybody is worried for you, Myeon.” Junmyeon just stood there, tired, and Yixing added, in a whisper, “I'm worried.” 

Junmyeon’s smile stretched a little as he patted Yixing’s shoulder, the first skinship Junmyeon initiated with Yixing since they knew each other. “You are a great guy, Yixing. I am just tired; I want to rest, so please let me,” Junmyeon’s smile trembled a little as he spoke, and Yixing could only frown and nod. “I’ll see you around, right?” Junmyeon asked him in a friendly way, which made Yixing nod, confused, “See you around then.” 

“See you around, Junmyeon.” 

Yixing hadn't seen Junmyeon since. Whenever he was invited to hang out, he asked about Junmyeon only to hear excuses. “He said he was preparing for Job interviews,” or, “he said he was tired,” or “he is out with a new friend” were the most usual ones, and even when Yixing went to Junmyeon’s place, his knocking received no reactions. 

It was worrying him. 

  
  


Within three months, none of Junmyeon’s friends saw him, and Yixing felt like it was his fault. So he stayed all evening by Junmyeon’s front door, one Friday, waiting for the man to show up. Junmyeon showed up around midnight, looking tired when he noticed Yixing at the door. “Hi,” he awkwardly said before opening the door, “please come in.” 

Yixing went in, closing the door behind him, taking a deep breath only to exhale nervously. Junmyeon just stripped off his vest and plopped down on the sofa. 

“I am sorry,” Yixing said as he approached Junmyeon nervously and sat down by his side, avoiding his eyes and rubbing his hands nervously. “It wasn’t your fault if I was bullied or if I was stressed, you had the right to voice your opinion about me.” 

“No, I didn’t,” Junmyeon mumbled, “I was an asshole the entire time, and yes, I caused your bullying. If I kept my annoyance for myself, none of that would happen.” Yixing said nothing for a moment, and Junmyeon looked at the man who seemed worried. “I was never nice to you, but you were still nice to me, and that makes me the asshole in the whole thing, Yixing. You shouldn’t feel bad about this.” 

“It makes no sense to me,” Yixing commented at that, “why do you hate me so much?” 

Junmyeon gave him a loot before chuckling, “isn’t it obvious? I was annoyed by how much better than me you were than me,” Junmyeon said only for Yixing to look offended and open his mouth to object, but Junmyeon kept talking “you were first in the entire school, I barely could be first in the class. You were the best dancer, the best piano player; your career is kicking off perfectly. Everybody loves you, Yixing, without you even trying to befriend them. You are naturally an angel, very serving, and helpful. I- I wasn’t even close to any of that, and that annoyed me a lot, so I did what I do best, criticize people.” 

“That is not true, Junmyeon, you are a wonderful man. You are always the first to help anyone around you,” Yixing opposed, “Plus, your criticism had pushed me to the best. if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be as good as I am right now.” Junmyeon scoffed, and Yixing pouted, “I am serious.” 

“You are also cute, but I know you,” Junmyeon smiled as he said, “you would do great whether you are challenged or not. You push yourself to be better anyway.” 

Yixing wanted to object but paused, looking at Junmyeon confusedly, “you had been praising me since I came in, are you sure you are okay?” It made Junmyeon laugh, surprisingly, and Yixing smiled, pleased. “Can we put the past behind us now?” Junmyeon looked at him with a genuine smile, “I don’t want to think of the past seven years anymore.” 

“You want that?” Junmyeon asked him, hesitant.

Yixing smiled and offered his hand, “hi, I’m Zhang Yixing.” 

Junmyeon looked at the offered hand and took it, holding a shiver that ran down his spin as soon as their hands touched, “Hi, I’m Kim Junmyeon. I heard you are a great dancer.” 

Yixing chuckled and smirked, “well, we should test that rumor you heard someday,” he said, making Junmyeon chuckle, “Friends?” 

“Friends.” Junmyeon sealed it with a handshake and even offered Yixing to stay and eat dinner with him. They didn’t fall into awkwardness talking until Yixing fell asleep on the sofa. Junmyeon smiled at his cute sleeping expression and was glad the sofa was convertible so that Yixing could sleep properly.

Once he was in his bed, Junmyeon realized he was genuinely happy. 

Their friends were surprised when Junmyeon showed up to their hangout. They were in Yixing’s house, which Junmyeon had never gone to, and the sight of him puzzled them. “I brought you food and some drinks. I never got you a gift for the house, so I hope it is okay,” he awkwardly explained as he stood by the door.

Yixing chuckled, “you didn’t have to, Junmyeon. Come in! They are in my living room,” he said and shouted for them to look at Yixing, while he was escorting Junmyeon inside. 

“Woah, I must be tripping,” Yi Fan commented as they halfway through a bottle of whiskey, “is Junmyeon really inside Yixing’s house or I’m dreaming?”

Baekhyun walked toward Junmyeon, who followed Yixing to the kitchen, praising him for the house, “What the hell is happening?” he asked the two as he stood by the door’s frame, “did you have sex or something?” 

“No!” Junmyeon yelled in shock, before looking at Yixing awkwardly, “I mean, we didn’t have sex, we just spoke again and made a choice to put the seven years behind us and be friends.” 

“Yeah, we´re friends now,” Yixing said, nodding, to which Baekhyun frowned, talking to the others about them when he whispered into Junmyeon’s ear, “but I wouldn´t mind banging you.” 

The smirk on Yixing´s face when Junmyeon looked at him in shock afterward was apparently enough for Jun to pull him in for a kiss. “Ask me out first,” was all Junmyeon said before joining Baekhyun and the others. 

He acted as normal as he could and even gave Yixing a friendly smile, but internally he was about to die in embarrassment. Yixing, on the other hand, felt like he was receiving mixed signals and decided to take Junmyeon up his offer someday.

It took him a month to ask Junmyeon out and a whole year to let their friends know. “I FUCKING KNEW IT!” Screamed Jongdae, cheering, “I told you they were dating! Hand me my money bitches!” 

Yixing just laughed while Junmyeon fumed, “You made bets about me? You promised you would never do that!” he looked at Kyungsoo, who got half of the money, “Kyungsoo! I thought we were friends.” Junmyeon said like a wounded man, and Kyungsoo simply scoffed. 

“It was easy money,” Kyungsoo commented, showing the vast amount of cash, “I told you I thought you had a crush on Yixing when I first knew you. And it seems like I was proven right.” 

Yixing looked at Junmyeon, who blushed suddenly, “aw, you had a crush on me, did you?” 

“No! I hated you, remember?” Junmyeon stuttered, and Yixing simply smiled at that, “Gosh, I hate you!”

Junmyeon was about to leave Yixing’s side when the man simply pulled him back and hugged him as he whispered, “no, you don’t.” Pouting Junmyeon snuggled his boyfriend while watching his friends argue about something he missed completely.


End file.
